


[Podfic] Skeletons

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Skeletons series - flawedamythyst [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Implied Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Sherlock's refusal to talk about his past hides far more skeletons than John could ever have guessed at. Halloween-esque AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts), [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts), [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538297) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> More from the author's summary: "Actually a fusion with another (well-known) fandom, but I feel that knowing which in advance spoils some of the story, so I have put it behind a spoiler-cut in the End Note. I don't feel it's necessary to have knowledge of that fandom to read this fic."
> 
> Many thanks to flawedamythyst for permission to record their fic and for their patience.
> 
> I'm interspersing chapters of this fic and parts of 'The Art of Seduction' series between chapters of 'Lunar Landscapes' as I (and perhaps many others) could use a little fluff/fantasy/smut at the moment. I hope to have the first part of 'The Art of Seduction' up for you by the end of the week. Thanks for listening, commenting, kudosing, etc. You all are always the brightest parts of my day.
> 
> Also, this one is for iamjohnlocked4life because she has been the best supporter ever, and for penumbra (anotherwellkeptsecret) because she is my ace sister-in-arms. I love you both! ♡ -CS

 

Length: 59:55

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/am6g6nnf6kp7laj/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0kgm7rm376b2pgq/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Danse Macabre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7kLBXrAsrU) \- Camille Saint-Saëns (LuoKo Duo arrangement & cover)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 54:04

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vi2m6e3pr358xe6/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/phhg9ei539xpc3x/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-2))

 


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 58:38

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aka45crkx4qzaop/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bpllb8v8s2ssgkl/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-3))

 


	4. Chapter 4

Length: 59:27

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g3110nv5aok99os/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+4.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/th90ln9pu6ma6f7/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+4.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-4))

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Length: 49:38

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7rhcbqg5abzalym/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+5.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/va2h7h500ar74lb/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+5.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-5))

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the Irish accent.

Length: 1:06:37

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/81380adnnj2p5kf/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+6.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0qsgb9mnrod9oxo/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Chapter+6.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-chapter-6))

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to flawedamythyst for allowing me to record their fic and to all of you for your patience with my erratic update schedule. ♡ CS

Length: 5:48:21

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vqlv7zsy86vzy6r/Skeletons+by+flawedamythyst+-+Complete+Podfic.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0ufxykpjn38a9y5/Skeletons+-+Complete+Podfic.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/skeletons-by-flawedamythyst-complete-podfic))

 


End file.
